Never Alone
by InuDestinyGirl
Summary: Kagome family died and her boyfriend Aki left her. she goes to work with nothing to live for till she meet her boss…whose her boss? What will happen…?InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Date started: August 5, 2006

Date edit: August 7, 2006

Story by: InuDestinyGirl

With help by: kojixyami cuttie and StormHornet

Disclaimer: i will...sobb...will...never..sobb...own...inuyasha...sobb

Summery: **_Never Alone_**

**_Kagome family died and her boyfriend Aki left her_**. **_she goes to work with nothing to live for till she meet her boss…whose her boss? What will happen…?InuKag _**

Warning Lemon and cursing

* * *

Kagome walked into a bar; looking for her friend Sango. After five minutes of looking she founded her by one of her friends Rin and a man. "Hey Sango, Rin,"she yelled. 

"Hey Kagome"

"Hey Kags, I want you to meet my boyfriend Sesshoumaru say hi Sess"

"Um…Hey Sesshoumaru, I am Kagome"

"Hello, Kagome"

"Um…Kags is that um…Aki?"Rin said looking over Kagomes shoulder. Kagome turned a rounded and started to cry.

Aki saw Kagome and mouth Oh Shit and started to walk to her.

"Kagome your not suppose to be here, um…we have to talk. Follow me please?" Aki pleaded.

"o..ok guys I will be right back ok"

"But Kags," Kagome gave Rin a pleading look, "I mean…ok we will wait right here ok"

With that Kagome followed Aki in to a corner.

* * *

:)IN THE CORNER:) 

"Kagome you were not suppose to know about this till you were ok with your family's death."Aki said.

"But why when I was ok with my family's death…you don't love me?" she cried.

"Yes, I love you but I love her more," he sighed, " You remember the night of the accident um…well I came over to break up with you but, I saw the police then you tolded me I could not tell you I was breaking up with you. I am truly sorry Kagome. Can you forgive me?" He said with hurt eyes.

"I guess I can but, can I ask you a question?"Kagome asked.

"Umm…sure"

"Why couldn't you wait till then to go out with your girl?"

"Um…well..I…I don't know why, but sorry ok well got to go back to her."

"Um…well bye I guess"

"Yea bye"Aki said that then left. Kagome turned and headed to Rin, Sango, and

Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled as she saw Rin and Sesshoumaru dance. Then walked up to the table."Hey Sango"she said.

"Oh…hey how it go?"

"Well…very well, I going to go home bye and tell the love birds I said bye too."Kagome said then turned and left.

* * *

Well its done for the first chapter tell me how it is…. 

Luna: So…star wat u think for the first chapter?

Star:The chapters great and there was no need for corrects.Can;t wat for the next chapter.lol

Bye

Luna:)


	2. Chapter 2

Date started: August 15, 2006

Date edit: August 16 , 2006

Story by: InuDestinyGirl

Disclaimer: I will...sobs...will...never..Sobb...own...Inuyasha...sobs

Summery: **_Never Alone_**

**_Kagome family died and her boyfriend Aki left her_**. **_she goes to work with nothing to live for till she meet her boss…whose her boss? What will happen…?InuKag _**

Warning Lemon and cursing

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP:

:)IN THE CORNER:)

"Kagome you were not suppose to know about this till you were ok with your family's death."Aki said.

"But why when I was ok with my family's death…you don't love me?" she cried.

"Yes, I love you but I love her more," he sighed, " You remember the night of the accident um…well I came over to break up with you but, I saw the police then you tolded me I could not tell you I was breaking up with you. I am truly sorry Kagome. Can you forgive me?" He said with hurt eyes.

"I guess I can but, can I ask you a question?"Kagome asked.

"Umm…sure"

"Why couldn't you wait till then to go out with your girl?"

"Um…well. I…I don't know why, but sorry ok well got to go back to her."

"Um…well bye I guess"

"Yea bye"Aki said that then left. Kagome turned and headed to Rin, Sango, and

Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled as she saw Rin and Sesshoumaru dance. Then walked up to the table."Hey Sango"she said.

"Oh…hey how it go?"

"Well…very well, I going to go home bye and tell the love birds I said bye too."Kagome said then turned and left.

END RECAP- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week has pass and kagome was depressed so she became a workaholic. Being at work at crazy late hours, With being at work she was able to finish the paper work faster than others_

KNOCK----------

" Come in…" Kagome mumbled.

" Kagome the boss wants you in their office" Her sectary said.

Kagome eyes widen. "Why…they never wanted to see me before?"Kagome asked.

Her sectary sighed " I don't know Kagome but, get going ok", she said.

"Well…ok"

"Hey you never know you can get promoted…or not…oh well good luck", she said cheerily.

"Yea ok let me go."

IN THE ELEVATOR---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I wonder how they look only people that see them are their sectary or the people that are higher then the rest of us. Well I hope they are nice'_

The door opened. A tall man walked in with black hair and violet eyes and a suit on. _' Hmm wonder if he is from here or from another business'_ Kagome was interrupted when the man said something.

"Oh sorry what did you say…? Kagome asked while blushing

The man chuckled " I said Hi and what floor are you going to?"

"Oh the top floor to see the boss and my names Kagome" she said.

"The top floor too and Miroku…" Miroku said.

" Hey you look like you can use some fun you want to go get a drink after work? Asked Miroku.

"Umm…ok only if my friends Rin and Sango can come."

Miroku chuckled " Ok I will bring two of my friends too ok." He said.

DING-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well this is my stop" Kagome said.

"Me too."

"Ok see you at the club at 8pm…?"

"That's a yes," Kagome giggled. Then when to the sectary desk and waited for the sectary come.

'_Wow I hope Rin and Sango will say yes…wait don't Rin have a boyfriend… shit man…'_ she sighed _'I should call them now.'_ Kagome pulled out her cell phone and did not notice Miroku was in the sectary seat.

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin its Kagome." At that moment the door of the office open and two men came out and stop talking to listen.

"Hey what's up Kags?"

"Well Rin I want to know if you will go to the club with me…?"Kagome asked.

"Well ok… did you ask Sango?"

"No I didn't ask Sango I was wondering if you can do that please… I have a meeting with the bosses and I am not suppose to be on the phone talking to you now so, please Rin"

Rin laughed " Ok Kags good luck bye." Rin said.

"Ok bye" then closed her cell phone. "Ok that done just got to tell the Miroku dude" Kagome mumbled.

"So your friends are coming" Miroku said making Kagome jump.

"AHH"she yelled then looked at Miroku and panted. She gulped.

"Umm…sorry but yea they are…"

Miroku laughed then said ok. Kagome looked passed Miroku to see Sesshoumaru and a man that looked just like him. "Sesshoumaru?" kagome asked.

"Yea".

" You are my boss?"

"Yea me and my brother."

"Oh"

"Kagome meet my brother Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Kagome." Sesshoumaru said

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi"

"Well Kagome you are here because you are getting a promotion to the head oh the accounting part in the business" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled a huge smile and said "ok thanks".

"Well you are dismissed"

"Yes, Sir". Kagome said. Then turned and left for the day. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and asked " You guys want to go to a club to night?"

His answers were Sure, yea whatever. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done with the second chapter review please

Bye

Luna


End file.
